El vínculo perdido
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Pre-series, situado en el tiempo en que Chris vivió con Faker y los Tenjo. Chris/Kaito. A veces, cuando dos personas se aman es realmente desafortunado.
1. Te necesito

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Te...  
**Tema: **05. Te necesito.

* * *

Sus pasos resuenan, vacíos, sobre las paredes del inmaculado lugar y al escucharlos Chris no puede evitar sentirse igual de vacío, extraño y ajeno, perdido en un mundo lleno de linóleo, paredes blancas y sonidos mecánicos. Su nuevo hogar. Por supuesto, no deja de sentirse agradecido con el Dr. Faker por permitirle mudarse a los laboratorios de Heartland, ni mucho menos por suministrarle comida y techo, a pesar de que sus hermanos han sido el precio a pagar por tales atenciones, sin embargo, la sensación de vacío es abrumadora y no puede evitar asociarla también con la pérdida de su padre, al que no sabe si volverá a ver alguna vez.

—No te preocupes, muchacho —afirma el Dr. Faker, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y como si pudiera leer su mente—. Encontraremos a Byron, te lo prometo. Incluso puedes participar de la investigación que estamos llevando a cabo —ya le han mostrado su habitación, un sencillo cuarto de paredes color agua con una cama y un escritorio, ahora se dirigen hacia el área de pruebas, donde empezará a laborar lo más pronto posible—. Pero primero quiero que te familiarices con todo. Esta será tu nueva casa hasta que Byron regrese, siéntete a gusto en ella y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmela.

Chris no puede más que expresar las mismas palabras de gratitud que han salido de sus labios en más de una ocasión, aunque no por eso dejan de ser menos sinceras. Es sólo que la reciente pérdida de su padre y las lágrimas de sus hermanos, frescas en su memoria, no lo han dejado del todo en paz, reprochándole algo que todavía no sabe es un error, una trampa.

—Estos son los campos de duelo, están abiertos a quienes deseen usarlos, aunque estamos llevando pruebas aquí también con duelistas excepcionales —Faker es bastante solícito, incluso amable, lo que sólo realza la buena opinión que tiene el mayor de los Arclight con respecto a él, pues además, su padre nunca confiaría en nadie que no fuese digno—. Y aquí está...

Las palabras de Faker mueren en sus labios y ambos se detienen al mismo tiempo, cuando dos figuras aparecen en el pasillo que conecta con los campos de duelo. A Chris le sorprende verlos, unos niños apenas mayores que Thomas y Mihael, dos elementos totalmente fuera de lugar. Uno es alto y rubio, no tendrá más de 13 años, 14 como mucho, pues los rasgos infantiles aún no lo han abandonado, aunque hay cierto rictus de seriedad alrededor de los labios. El otro, apenas un niño d años de edad, transportado por un robot que parece una extraña mezcla híbrida con una silla de ruedas. Por supuesto, Chris sabe que Faker ha acogido a muchos niños huérfanos y los ha adscrito a su fundación, pero no sabía que estaban presentes para los experimentos o para...

—Ah, Chris, estos son mis hijos —de nuevo le da una palmadita en el hombro, sonriente y luego se apresura a llamar a ambos chicos, que parecen enfrascados en su propio mundo, ajenos a las máquinas y frialdad que los rodean—. Kaito, Haruto, vengan un momento, por favor.

Los dos obedecen a regañadientes, sin duda decepcionados de que hayan interrumpido su diversión y éste gesto, este leve temblor en los labios del más pequeño, la mirada ofuscada en el más grande, le recuerdan nueva y dolorosamente a sus hermanos menores, solos en un orfanato del otro lado de la ciudad.

—Chris, estos son Kaito y Haruto, a veces andan por aquí, si te causan problemas no dudes en decírmelo —a pesar de sus palabras, le regala una sonrisa a Kaito y despeina los cabellos de Haruto, un gesto similar al de Byron, que no hace más que entristecerlo más—. Ahora, preséntense.

—Tenjo Kaito y éste es Haruto —Kaito parece receloso, al igual que Thomas, que casi lo alcanza en edad.

—Yo soy Christopher Arclight, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

—Chris vivirá aquí a partir de ahora, no le causen muchos problemas, ¿de acuerdo? —ambos chiquillos asienten y Haruto incluso extiende una pequeña manita hacia Chris, que se apresura a estrechársela, muy a la usanza occidental.

—Bueno, si nos disculpan... —Kaito se apresura a llevarse a su hermano y ambos desaparecen tras la puerta que da hacia los campos de duelo, nuevamente emocionados ante la perspectiva de una tarde agradable. Tras mirarlos con una sonrisa en los labios, el tour continúa. Y Chris no vuelve a pensar en ellos ni a encontrárselos hasta varias semanas después, pues tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

.

A pesar de que se ha acostumbrado al silencioso lugar y a sus compañeros de trabajo, muchos de los cuales comenzaron subestimándolo por su juventud, Chris tiene que admitir que todavía no se siente del todo a gusto. Sobretodo en esos largos descansos y fines de semana, donde se queda solo en el inmenso edificio, escuchando sólo el sonido de sus pasos contra las paredes, sólo el sonido que hacen sus dedos al cambiar de página y su propia respiración. Desearía tener algo más qué hacer o en qué mantenerse ocupado, en casa Mihael y Thomas eran toda su distracción necesaria, el tener que moderarlos cuando se producían peleas, el ayudarles con la tarea, jugar con ellos, todo eso consumía el tiempo libre que ahora le parece infinitamente aburrido.

A veces, como aquella, se contentaba con dar largos paseos por las instalaciones, vigilando de manera muy breve que todo estuviese en su lugar y pensaba en cómo hacer las cosas mejores, más rápido, cómo hacer funcionar con mayor precisión la Sphere Field con costos menores y menor incertidumbre. Pero también tenía que admitir que a veces sólo necesitaba olvidarse del trabajo, un pequeño respiro adolescente, acorde a su edad y pensamiento. No era un adulto, aunque fingía serlo y necesitaba hacer el tonto de cuando en cuando.

Ese día encontró la solución a sus problemas. Paseaba por los diversos campos de duelo, consciente de lo mucho que le gustaría tener a alguien con quien jugar, cuando descubrió a Kaito en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, concentrado en un mazo de cartas que tenía esparcido por el suelo y con una mueca de frustración en sus juveniles facciones.

—No deberías usar esa carta —dice cuando logra alcanzarlo y no se sorprende de que Kaito de un respingo, pues quizá no debería estar ahí, pues quizás ha dejado por un momento a Haruto solo—. Está vetada y sus requerimientos son muy altos. Tampoco deberías concentrarte en usar sólo monstruos poderosos, son difíciles de invocar, pero sin duda ofrecen una gran ventaja en la batalla.

—¿Tú juegas? —Kaito le dirige una rápida mirada a Chris, evaluando si puede confiarle su secreto y al parecer decide que así es, pues la desconfianza desaparece de sus ojos azules y le deja ver completamente el deck esparcido en el suelo.

—Sí, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un duelo —para sorpresa de Kaito, que lo ha observado de vez en cuando en los pasillos y que siempre ha pensado que es un tanto alzado, Chris se sienta a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa amable que le hace sentirse cada vez más y más tranquilo—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

—Primero demuéstrame que puedes tener un duelo —pide Kaito y ese brillo confiado en sus ojos, ese brillo que conservaría con él muchos años en el futuro, aparece en sus pupilas, contagiando a Chris a su paso.

—De acuerdo —ambos se ponen de pie, dirigiéndose una rápida mirada de desafío. Es el principio de una larga relación, misma que comenzó cuando los puntos de vida de Kaito llegaron a cero y que se alimentó con el tiempo, a base de estrategias de duelo, desafíos y dos chicos un tanto solitarios, necesitados de un amigo.


	2. Te quiero

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Te...  
**Tema: **01. Te quiero.

* * *

A Kaito nunca le ha disgustado el silencio, ese implacable enemigo de muchos que parece adherirse a las superficies con facilidad, deteniendo el tiempo en un momento eterno e inigualable. Nunca le ha disgustado e incluso lo aprecia, pues no es persona de charlas triviales y en la quietud del momento, se puede permitir apreciar detalles que a otros se les escaparían, como el sonido de las máquinas de su padre funcionando en la lejanía, los pasos de los empleados y el curioso, pero siempre presente susurro de los robots como Obital 7. En particular, agradece el silencio de esa tarde porque le permite distinguir los rasgos de su interlocutor, lo único que se mueve en la estancia al compás de su respiración.

Aunque no se lo ha preguntado, está seguro de que Chris tiene raíces inglesas, raíces que no sólo se dejan entrever en los delicados rasgos, los finos pómulos debajo de la piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos azules como el invierno, sino también en sus modales refinados, movimientos tan gráciles y tan naturales que en más de una ocasión han cautivado su vista, que no puede evitar perderse en la figura de Chris de cuando en cuando, como en esa ocasión, mientras se aparta la larga trenza de cabello como hilo de plata del hombro izquierdo.

—Chris —Kaito no puede evitar que su voz suene un poco dudosa, incluso quebrada en el silencio que los rodea. Sus ojos buscan los de su interlocutor, sentado a su lado y a escasos centímetros, a pesar de que tienen toda una habitación-laboratorio para ellos solos—. Chris, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo es tu familia? —se siente un poco inseguro al preguntarle, pues es un tema tabú entre ambos, algo de lo que él se ha enterado de oídas y a lo cual no ha brindado mucha importancia hasta el momento, pues los días los han consumido en duelos más que en conversación.

—Mi familia... —Chris aparta sus ojos durante unos segundos, situándolos en algún punto distante de sus memorias y sus labios tiemblan de manera casi imperceptible al revivir dichos momentos, al tratar de pensar en cómo explicarlo de la mejor manera posible—. Tengo dos hermanos, Kaito. Son menores que yo, al más pequeño le llevo cinco años. Ahora debe de tener... —la imagen del pequeño Mihael baila bajo sus párpados, una imagen tan nítida que vuelve a remorderle la conciencia. El pequeño Mihael, con las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas y el pequeño Thomas, aguantándoselas, esas son las últimas imágenes que tiene de ellos.

—Lo siento, Chris —se apresura a añadir el rubio, pues entiende que hay temas que son difíciles de tocar y también sabe que quizá todavía no son tan cercanos como para siquiera hablar de ello, por mucho que a él le gustaría.

—No, está bien —Chris le regala una sonrisa compuesta, algo que siempre logra maravillar al rubio, pues no entiende cómo se las arregla el joven para permanecer siempre sereno y apacible—. Sólo recordaba. Ahora Mihael debe tener 11 años y Thomas 13. Me pregunto si pelearán mucho todavía.

—¿Solían hacerlo a menudo? —inquiere Kaito, para desviar la conversación hacia rumbos más alegres y da gracias de que funcione cuando otra sonrisa aparece en los labios de Chris, al tiempo que los buenos recuerdos vuelven a aflorar en su corazón.

—Mucho, aunque ya sabes cómo son los niños —suena un tanto viejo diciéndolo, pero también suena como alguien con experiencia, mayor. A Kaito le gusta eso de él, su madurez y tranquilidad, la habilidad para permanecer compuesto y sonriente ante las peores circunstancias y el hecho de que no alardee sobre ello tampoco—. Thomas era el que siempre empezaba. Le quitaba a Mihael sus cosas y se peleaban por ellas, aunque más bien pienso que jugaban. No sé si seguirán haciéndolo ahora, pero me sorprendió ver que Haruto y tú no eran así cuando llegué.

—Haruto y yo nunca hemos peleado, aunque no podría decir si la situación sería diferente si hubiera un hermano más —es el turno de Kaito para sonreír y de pronto se siente más confiado para realizar sus preguntas, pues Chris no le ha detenido ni una sola vez y parece dispuesto a contarle lo necesario y quizá hasta un poco más—. ¿Y tu padre? ¿No los regañaba?

—Sí, aunque no de manera muy severa. Le encantaba consentirlos, en especial a Mihael, a quien siempre llevaba regalos y por supuesto, a Thomas eso no le gustaba, pero papá siempre hacía lo necesario para que ambos estuvieran contentos, era yo el que tenía que regañarlos a veces —Chris se remueve un tanto inquieto en la silla que ocupa, frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles desordenados y donde, de vez en cuando, la computadora en suspensión ilumina su rostro de perfil. Papá, el motivo de que esté ahí, el motivo de que haya dejado a sus hermanos, el motivo de que haya conocido a Kaito. Papá. Nunca se ha sentido tan lejos de encontrarlo, de su familia y de sus orígenes, pero tampoco se ha sentido nunca tan cerca de otro ser humano, no al menos de alguien que no pertenezca a su familia—. Kaito...

Kaito se ha quedado pensativo tras la descripción de Chris y por su mente corren imágenes ficticias de tres niños en una gran mansión, de Chris enfadándose y cruzando los brazos ante los rostros sonrientes de dos chiquillos, cuyas travesuras no tardarían en cesar. Es una buena imagen, una imagen que lo hace sonreír, pese al tono ciertamente agridulce del recuerdo. Y la sonrisa se conserva en sus labios cuando escucha la voz de Chris llamándolo, cuando sus ojos se cruzan y saben que han creado una nueva intimidad.

—Kaito... Gracias por escucharme —afirma el mayor de los Arclight, poniéndose de pie antes de musitar—: Tengo que regresar al Laboratorio adjunto, aún tenemos pruebas que llevar a cabo con la Sphere Field.

—Bien —dice Kaito, que parece un tanto confuso—. Gracias, Chris, por contarme todo esto, por confiar en mí.

—No es nada —responde el mayor de ambos, dirigiéndose con soltura hacia la puerta, que se abre inmediatamente detecta su presencia, dejándole como última visión a Kaito el gesto de Chris al apartarse el cabello del hombro, con total naturalidad. Habían tomado el descanso del almuerzo para practicar un poco más sus estrategias de duelo, pero habían terminado hablando en lugar de comer.

Kaito descubrió que no le molestaba en absoluto ese cambio de planes y que incluso le gustaría que sucediera más a menudo. Sus ojos estaban fijados en el lugar por el que había salido Chris y sin que él lo notara, una mano aferraba fuertemente su camisa, ahí en el punto donde protegía su corazón. Las palabras "te quiero" ni siquiera se le habían ocurrido, pero flotaban en el aire, tan cerca que pronto podría asirlas y a partir de ellas, crear una nueva realidad para los dos.


	3. Te amo

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Te...  
**Tema: **03. Te amo.

* * *

Haruto observa el rostro de su hermano mientras éste le acomoda la bufanda, dando vueltas y más vueltas a su superficie plateada como la luna. Aunque se siente un tanto incómodo por la gran cantidad de prendas que lleva encima, al menor de los Tenjo no le pasan desapercibidos ciertos cambios en el rostro de su hermano mayor, que no puede atribuir a la edad totalmente aunque ésta tenga que ver, pues no es su reciente cumpleaños número 15 el que trae temblorosas sonrisas a sus labios, aunque haya afilado su rostro solo un poco; ni mucho menos la montaña de regalos que le dio su padre la que lo hace feliz todos los días. Tiene que haber otra razón, aunque por el momento no sepa dónde buscarla.

—¿Estás listo, Haruto? —inquiere Kaito cuando se separa de él, dirigiéndole una mirada apreciativa. Le ha ayudado con los guantes, la bufanda y la chamarra, más listo no podría estar, pero Kaito no puede evitar cierto dejo protectivo, pues además de ser su hermano menor, Haruto también es bastante frágil.

—Sí, hermano —como para demostrarle que no le pasará nada, el niño sonríe, agitando los brazos, burlándose del hecho de que parece forrado de ropa—. Pero, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? —no es normal que Kaito decida salir en pleno invierno, en donde las tardes de los dos hermanos se resumen a estar frente a una chimenea, leyendo cuentos o viendo televisión. Haruto sabe que su hermano lo hace por él, eso de quedarse en casa y aburrirse, por eso el súbito cambio lo confunde sólo un poco, pues la emoción es más fuerte que ningún otro sentimiento en él.

—A las afueras de la ciudad, ¿recuerdas el bosque donde solíamos cazar mariposas? —cuando sus ojos dorados se iluminan, gracias a los recuerdos que se agolpan en su cerebro, Kaito no puede evitar sonreír. Puede que su salud se haya deteriorado y que muchas cosas sean diferentes ahora, pero en esencia Haruto sigue siendo su hermanito y él sigue queriendo hacerlo feliz—. ¡Ah! —dice el rubio, quien anuda su bufanda con rapidez, dándole poca importancia. Acaba de recordar algo importante—. Chris va a venir con nosotros, no te molesta, ¿verdad?

—¿Chris? —Haruto ladea la cabeza, recordando al muchacho que siempre anda con su hermano, que se ha convertido en su compañero inseparable desde hace casi un año y que siempre que puede, le cuenta historias extranjeras cuando lo encuentra solo—. No, claro que no, ¡qué bueno que venga, hermano!

—Muy bien, entonces espérame en la sala de estar, en un momento te alcanzo —una nueva sonrisa tiembla en sus labios y desaparece tan misteriosamente como inició y aunque Haruto la ve, no comenta nada al respecto. Es apenas un niño y tiene vagas ideas con respecto a lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero si su hermano está feliz, eso debería de ser suficiente para él.

—¡Apresúrate, hermano! —es lo último que dice antes de salir de la habitación, lleno de emoción por su próximo paseo bajo la blanca nieve.

.

—¡Apresúrate, hermano! —la voz de Haruto hace eco entre los árboles, creando la ilusión de la proximidad, sin embargo, el niño está a varios metros de distancia, corriendo entre árboles cuyas ramas parecen arañar el cielo, tan frío y blanco como el invierno que los rodea.

—¡Ten cuidado, Haruto! —responde Kaito, ahuecando las manos alrededor de sus labios para hacerse oír sobre el murmullo del viento, cuya frialdad logra que sus mejillas se tiñan de rojo junto con su nariz.

—Estará bien —asegura Chris, al que no le pasa desapercibida la preocupación en los ojos de su interlocutor—. No hay nada aquí salvo árboles y nieve Kaito. Y si pasa algo, lo escucharemos. A veces traía a Thomas y Mihael aquí, así que conozco el área a la perfección. ¿Me crees?

—Lo hago, Chris —Kaito lo mira de reojo, sintiéndose súbitamente avergonzado. No quiere parecer un niño asustado ante él, pero Haruto lo es todo en su vida, él, su felicidad y... Chris se ha puesto más alto, ahora que lo nota. Mientras siguen su recorrido en silencio, admirando los copos de nieve que caen del cielo y las huellas del menor de los Tenjo en el suelo, por fin cae en cuenta de la altura del otro, apenas unos escasos 5 centímetros que prometen ser más. Quizá después de todo, Haruto ya no lo es todo para él y el pensamiento lo asusta.

—¡Hermano! —el grito le paraliza el corazón, dejándolo tan helado como el entorno que lo rodea. De pronto, el lugar pierde su belleza, ni el suave brillo de la nieve ni el ulular de los pájaros tiene ya ningún sentido para él nada más escucha gritar a su hermano con tono alarmado.

—¡Haruto! —Kaito no duda ni un instante en echar a correr en dirección hacia Haruto, guiándose sólo por el sonido de su voz, apenas un mero eco en el gélido espacio. Chris no trata de detenerlo, sino que se une a su búsqueda y tras lo que parecen largas ahoras, aunque apenas son minutos, ambos alcanzan al pequeño, que ha llegado a la superficie congelada de un lago y se ha detenido a observarla, maravillado. No hay ningún peligro a la vista, sólo un paisaje detenido en el tiempo y un malentendido que hace suspirar a Kaito con gran alivio.

—Mira, hermano, ¿no es bonito? —las sombras de los árboles se reflejan en su superficie congelada, casi blanquecina, al igual que el cielo, creando un espejo perfecto. Kaito asiente inmediatamente.

—Sí, lo es —luego se deja caer, más exhausto por la preocupación que por su carrera por el bosque, surcando bancos de nieve, ramas caídas y raíces por igual. Poco le importa el que su larga chamarra se llene de nieve, de vez en cuando, no le hace mal un descanso. De su preocupación por su hermano, rayana en lo obsesivo, de sus propios miedos y obligaciones. De todo y todos por igual.

Cuando Haruto se cansa de mirar el paisaje, similar al de diversos cuentos de hadas que ha escuchado en el transcurso de su vida, sus ojos dorados buscan a su hermano, sólo para encontrarlo semi-oculto entre los árboles, sentado junto a Chris y con el rostro cubierto, escondido por el ángulo en el que se encuentra. Está a punto de llamarlo de nuevo cuando ve que Chris se le acerca y sus rostros se vuelven uno durante unos instantes, congelados en el tiempo como ese paisaje de fueras de la ciudad.

—¡Hermano! —grita cuando se separan y sus sospechas se vuelven realidad al ver a Kaito sonreír. Es Chris quien le hace feliz.


	4. Te recuerdo

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Te...  
**Tema: **07. Te recuerdo.

* * *

Chris sonríe sin querer mientras observa un duelo de prueba en la Sphere Field, su atención no está enfocada en los duelistas dentro del campo de fuerza, luchando con todo lo que tienen pese a sus jóvenes edades, es más, ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza el que estén ahí en contra de su voluntad, apostándose la vida sin saberlo por órdenes del Dr. Faker. La Sphere Field todavía está lejos de completarse y mientras eso sucede, una esperanza tangible aunque futura de encontrar a su padre, él tiene otras cosas en qué pensar. Y vaya cosas son, reconoce para sus adentros, mientras ríe suavemente, cubriéndose los labios con las manos para que nadie lo escuche. Su padre y sus hermanos estarían muy sorprendidos si lo supieran y si entendieran cuánto significa ahora Kaito para él; Kaito y Haruto, sus nuevos amigos, sus casi hermanos, su puerto seguro en ese mar de desesperación.

Chris recuerda justamente un argumento sucedido la tarde anterior, tras haber terminado su trabajo en los laboratorios. Como siempre, había quedado de verse con Kaito para tomar la cena y practicar un poco más sus estrategias de duelo, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, el tema de su altura había salido a colación y habían tenido una pequeña plática sobre ello, de la que con tan sólo acordarse le daba risa.

—Creces demasiado rápido —había dicho Kaito, cuando ambos se detuvieron a las puertas de los campos de duelo y éste se dio cuenta de que le sacaba al menos una cabeza más.

—Debe ser por parte de familia —había contestado Chris, sin dejarse amilanar y más bien entusiasmado—. Mi padre también es muy alto. En general, los americanos e ingleses son altos, pero también depende mucho de los genes. Tus padres son japoneses, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ahí tienes —dijo Chris con calma, con ese aire de sabelotodo que más que repelerlo, era lo que más le gustaba a Kaito de él—. Los japoneses no son altos por naturaleza. Pero todavía estás en edad de crecimiento, así que no puedes dar nada por sentado.

—¡Y tú también! —había replicado Kaito, acercándose a él con la excusa de barajar su deck para el inminente duelo—. ¿Quién dice que no crecerás más aún? Pero... —Kaito se colocó el d-gazer y el disco de duelo y esperó pacientemente hasta que Chris hizo lo mismo, antes de acercarse a él—. Pero todavía puedo hacer esto —antes era más fácil, tenía que admitirlo, pero aún le era posible ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, que se curvaron en una sonrisa ante la grata sorpresa—. Ahora es mi turno. Robo.

El duelo terminó en un decente empate y con la satisfacción en los ojos de Kaito al haber conseguido doblemente su objetivo: mejorar como estratega y sorprender a Chris desprevenido, cosas pequeñas y simples que aderezaban muy bien su relación. Luego habían pasado un rato con Haruto antes de despedirse para ir a dormir, prometiéndose la revancha para el día siguiente. Y faltaban sólo unas cuantas horas para cumplir dicha promesa, por eso Chris no podía poner atención a los jovencitos de la edad de Kaito, poco más o poco menos, que se jugaban la vida como conejillos de indias por una causa perdida y sin razón.

Después de todo, aún pensaba en ese rápido beso que la diferencia de altura había hecho posible. Después de todo, aún tenía muchos sueños que rememorar.

.

Faker se detiene súbitamente detrás de una esquina, de camino hacia su despacho. Últimamente ha tenido sospechas, mismas que no se han confirmado hasta ese preciso momento, en que la indiscreción y la juventud lo han delatado todo. Sospechaba que su hijo se veía con el hijo de Byron, quizá más de la cuenta. Sospechaba también los lazos de amistad al parecer ocultos, las salidas y los paseos. Intuía al hijo de Byron en las sonrisas de Kaito, en las de Haruto y en los malos recuerdos que lo atormentaban con cada día pasado, reminiscencias de momentos como ése.

Por supuesto, Byron y él no llevaban una relación como la que lleva su hijo y el de Byron, a los cuales ha encontrado tontamente ocultos en un corredor, tomados de la mano. Pero eran amigos y mirar a Kaito y Chris se lo ha recordado. Los buenos tiempos, los chistes británicos, las excursiones y los desvelos. Lo fácil que una sonrisa podía acudir a sus labios cuando Byron decía alguna tontería, cuando intercambiaban experiencias sobre la paternidad.

Ahora Kaito lo tiene todo y hasta un poco más. Lo nota en sus ojos, que observan con adoración al hijo de alguien a quien Faker traicionó, lo nota en la mirada que Chris le regresa, llena de ese sentimiento tan fácil y aparentemente sencillo a esa edad. Pero también ve a su amigo en los rasgos de Chris, recriminándole en silencio su traición, ve su remordimiento, que ha estado escondiendo durante años, ve su pasado y lo que pudo cambiar.

Ve cosas que no debería y que tampoco pueden seguir. Al menos no ante sus ojos.

_Lo siento, Kaito_, se disculpa, dándose la vuelta para regresar por donde vino, tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible. _Pero es por tu hermano y esto ya no puede continuar más._


	5. Te detesto

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Te...  
**Tema: **06. Te detesto.

* * *

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —la voz de Chris rompe la quietud de la noche, en donde sólo el rítmico corazón de las máquinas se escucha. No puede dar crédito a lo que escucha, no quiere hacerlo, pues aceptarlo es también aceptar su estupidez. Sin embargo, las palabras de su interlocutor son claras, como las gotas de lluvia que empiezan a caer del cielo en ese mismo instante. Y también son frías, directas.

—Ya me escuchaste, niño —dice el Dr. Faker, con una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro, que sólo parece ensancharse más al ver la desesperación de Chris—. No traeremos a Byron de vuelta.

—Pero, ¡¿por qué?! La Sphere Field está lista para una prueba de esta magnitud, ¡puede hacerlo! —la esperanza que había crecido en su pecho durante semanas, mientras la completación de la Sphere Field progresaba hasta un final, se enfría como una estrella agonizante y luego renace, oscura y teñida de furia—. ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

—Byron fue un sacrificio necesario para la Sphere Field —explica el hombre con total calma, como si estuviesen en un día normal de trabajo, hablando sobre algún tecnicismo a reparar—. Si lo traemos de vuelta, es seguro que la Sphere Field no funcionará más.

—¿No era el propósito de la Sphere Field traer a mi padre? ¿Qué más da si no funciona más después de que él regrese? —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Christopher Arclight cede a sus emociones y su semblante siempre compuesto parece el de una bestia tocada por la luna.

—No lo entiendes —replica Faker—, este experimento nunca fue para traer a tu padre de vuelta. ¿Te lo dije alguna vez? No, nunca tuve la intención de traer a Byron de vuelta. Tú mismo te creíste tus mentiras.

—¡Lo traicionaste, maldito...! —¡Me traicionaste! También quiere decir, pero la humillación de dichas palabras, todas las pistas que se van juntando bajo sus párpados, son suficientes para dejarlo sin aliento durante unos segundos. Ha estado tan ciego a las falsas sonrisas de éste hombre, a sus palabras huecas... Su padre había marchado a una expedición con él y no había regresado y él, su hijo, había caído en la misma trampa una segunda ocasión—. ¡Dejaste que muriera, dejaste que él...!

Sin hacer caso de la razón que siempre lo ha guiado, Chris se abalanza sobre el hombre, dispuesto a golpear y destrozar todo lo que sea posible, dispuesto a pagar el daño hecho, no sólo a su padre, un hombre demasiado confiado y bueno, no sólo a él, que ha caído en su trampa, sino también a sus hermanos, solos en el mundo desde hace cinco años, solos, con la esperanza de que algún día su padre regresase aunque eso no sea posible.

—No seas iluso —ríe el Dr. Faker, protegido súbitamente por una barrera de robots, que separan a Chris de un golpe, dejándolo en el suelo—. No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. y ahora, gracias a ti, la Sphere Field está casi completa.

—¿Por qué lo traicionaste? —Chris se pone de pie con dificultad, sopesando las posibilidades que tiene contra una barrera que parece casi impenetrable. Tiene que hacer algo, pero las ideas no acuden a su mente, oscura y vacía a causa de la furia—. ¿Por qué, si él te consideraba su amigo?

Con un movimiento de la mano, Faker comanda a varios de los robots a su alrededor y éstos toman a Chris de los brazos, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por soltarse, para escoltarlo fuera del laboratorio.

—Por Haruto —responde el hombre, dándole la espalda con aire triunfal—. Así que desde ahora, puedes considerarte fuera del equipo. No requerimos más de tus servicios.

La puerta eléctrica se cierra frente a sus narices y pronto, Chris se encuentra en la calle, bajo un aguacero torrencial. Con lo que el Dr. Faker no contaba era con los fallos en sus robots, capaces sólo de obedecer un comando a la vez. Les habían ordenado que lo echaran del lugar, más no deterlo de entrar de nuevo o acceder a otros edificios. Su fría cólera lo maneja y Chris decide, apenas sin pensarlo, dirigirse hacia las habitaciones de Haruto y comenzar a pagar. Por el camino pasa por sus propias habitaciones, donde en un arrebato de furia destroza todo lo que Faker le dio, la cama, los libros, la computadora portátil que descansa sobre el escritorio. Lo único que se lleva es la poca ropa que ha comprado con su dinero, los recuerdos de sus hermanos, diarios donde ha anotado los detalles de la Sphere Field.

Y así alcanza la habitación de Haruto, el motivo de todo aunque no lo entienda, el preciado tesoro de Faker que duerme ajeno a la tormenta, desprotegido e inútil. El niño con el que hacía apenas unas horas podía reír, una pieza inocente en ese juego macabro. Una pieza que podría destruir con facilidad, pero a la que le es imposible tocar cuando el recuerdo de Kaito corre bajo sus párpados.

¡Kaito! Otro espasmo de dolor y humillación para él. Kaito, ¿cuánto sabrá de todo esto? ¿Y dónde está, si no es con Haruto? Cuando Chris se da la vuelta para marcharse, ha resuelto no ver a Kaito por última vez, porque lo que ha pasado, mezclado con su recuerdo, le ha dejado un muy mal sabor de boca. Mejor marcharse y no mirar atrás. Mejor marcharse y no seguir cuestionándose cuánto era real, cuánto mentira.

Así piensa, hasta que escucha unos pasos que lo siguen bajo la lluvia y su cólera se enciende una vez más.


	6. Te odio

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Te...  
**Tema: **02. Te odio.

* * *

Kaito no puede creerlo, aunque cada gota de agua helada resbalando por su cuerpo sea prueba fehaciente de ello. Aunque el rostro de su padre, deformado en una sonrisa extraña, acechando en sus recuerdos, también se lo confirme. _Chris se ha ido_, fueron sus palabras cuando por fin lo encontró, asustado al saber que las alarmas de emergencia se habían activado en todo el edificio y temiendo más que todo por Haruto. _¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?_, había preguntado frenéticamente el rubio, exasperado ante la sonrisa de su padre, su aparente calma y el que, en el fondo de su alma, disfrutara de la situación. Haruto había quedado de pronto fuera de la ecuación. _A casa, yo qué sé. No me importa. Se ha ido, Kaito y es mejor que nos olvidemos de él._

Por supuesto, Kaito no podía hacer caso a las palabras de su padre, por mucho que quisiera y por mucho que la tormenta sobre sus cabezas tratara de impedírselo también. Salió corriendo detrás de Chris a mitad del discurso de su padre, que hacía eco en su mente como los rayos y truenos fuera, en el cielo. Todavía podía alcanzarlo si se daba prisa, por lo que se decidió a no llevar paraguas ni un atuendo más abrigador. Sólo pensaba en él, alejándose sin razón alguna (no, debía haber una, pero, ¿cuál?), alejándose sin siquiera despedirse, sin una palabra.

El agua escurre por su piel mientras corre en pos suyo, las piernas ardiendo, contrarrestando el baño helado que cae sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo con dedos fríos. A veces grita su nombre, aunque guarda su aliento lo más posible, pues no quiere cansarse, si lo hace, teme que cualquier posibilidad de encontrarlo se pierda para siempre.

—¡Chris! —su voz es apenas un murmullo en las calles de la ciudad, un eco entre los árboles cuando por fin la deja atrás, sorprendido de su persecusión, que cada vez parece menos fructífera. Pero no pierde la esperanza, aunque ésta sea su perdición y espera una respuesta, porque nunca antes Chris ha fallado en responderle, porque no hay razón alguna para que no lo haga.

¿O acaso hizo algo mal? Kaito repasa los últimos días juntos, incluso las últimas horas, antes de que las alarmas comenzaran a sonar. Chris estaba feliz, le había comentado que pronto volvería a ver a su padre y que se lo presentaría, que llevarían a Haruto con Mihael y Thomas para jugar. No había ningún indicio de su aparente marcha, ningún signo del inminente final.

—¡Chris! —grita al azar, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan y la garganta irritada y se siente desfallecer de alivio cuando ve que sus plegarias han sido escuchadas y que una figura alta, enfundada en un abrigo azul, camina a pocos metros por delante de él.

Chris, sin embargo, parece no escucharlo, permanece impertérrito y desconocido para él, dándole la espalda, como si no lo hubiese escuchado, aunque él sabe que la lluvia no es tan densa para hacer imposible la audición. Dado que ya no puede gritar más, Kaito decide aproximarse (no le queda otra opción) y mientras lo hace, nota cosas más extrañas aún en su huida, como su cabello suelto, casi siempre trenzado y bien cuidado, pegándose a su abrigo y rostro. Como la pequeña maleta que lleva en una mano y la soltura de sus pasos, cuando otros habrían corrido a refugiarse ante semejante chubasco.

No sabe qué va a decirle cuando lo toma del brazo, aunque varias palabras se forman en su mente. _¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_ Pero todas ellas mueren cuando siente que el otro lo empuja, con violencia, tanta que él no sabe dónde la ha escondido durante todos esos años, en los que sólo conoció su sonrisa y su semblante calmo. Entonces, un trueno ilumina el cielo momentáneamente y bajo su luz, el rostro de Chris está lleno de odio, de desprecio, como si estuviese viendo la cosa más inmunda y sucia bajo sus pies.

La esperanza de Kaito muere bajo los ojos azules y fríos de Chris, no hace ademán de seguirlo cuando él se da la vuelta, inamovible y comienza a caminar, alejándose de él. Tampoco se da cuenta de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la lluvia y bajan por sus mejillas, en su mente, la pregunta más importante sigue sin ser resuelta y le causará pesadillas en más de una ocasión. _¿Qué hice mal?_

.

—Así que, ¿cómo fue? —pregunta Faker, que está esperándolo en la entrada de los laboratorios y que muy en el fondo, también está preocupado por él.

—Déjame en paz —replica su hijo, lanzándole una mirada incendiaria que nada tiene que ver con el pésimo estado de sus ropas, ni la sordidez de su voz. Extrañamente, Faker le hace caso y se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar, ignorando las advertencias que le lanzan los robots a cargo, que parecen morir por la presencia de líquido en las instalaciones.

Kaito no sabe cómo llega a su habitación, sus pasos son automáticos mientras recorre los pasillos, disparando alarmas de humedad por doquier. No sólo piensa en él, no es lo suficientemente egoísta para hacerlo, también piensa en Haruto y en el mismo Chris. ¿Cómo va a darle la noticia a su hermano menor? ¿Con qué palabras? ¿Cómo justificarlo? Chris no sólo era para él un mentor o un compañero, no sólo era un amigo o algo más que eso, también era parte de la vida de Haruto, un segundo hermano mayor que se había ido, dejándolos atrás.

Y no podía mentir diciéndole que Chris escribiría o llamaría, que podrían verse los fines de semana, como ya habían planeado con antelación. Porque esa última mirada en sus ojos, esa última emoción que leyó en sus pupilas azules, no era más que odio y una clara advertencia:_ No vuelvas a acercarte a mí._

Pero, _¿por qué?_ De nuevo la pregunta, _¿qué he hecho mal?_


	7. Te extraño

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Te...  
**Tema: **04. Te extraño.

* * *

Aunque Kaito trata de que no se le note, con una expresión neutral en su rostro a la mañana siguiente, Haruto puede decir al instante que algo anda mal. No sólo con él, que parece además de resfriado, ojeroso y triste, sino también con todos los demás, es un ambiente muy tenso el que hay a su alrededor, como si algo fuese a explotar en cualquier momento y cuando Haruto nota la dirección de las miradas de toda esa gente un tanto asustada, se da cuenta de que lo que podría explotar es su hermano, Kaito.

—Buenos días, hermano —dice el niño, que como todas las mañanas, lo alcanza en el comedor de los empleados, pues le gusta el bullicio de la gente al desayunar, las risas y las pláticas que no puede entender—. ¿Estás bien? —se apresura a preguntar, antes siquiera de que Kaito le de los buenos días o pueda fingir que no sucede nada.

—Estoy resfriado —responde Kaito y es una mentira a medias. Todavía no sabe cómo abordar el tema de la partida de Chris, lo único que sabe es que no hay resentimiento, no puede tener resentimiento hacia Chris y que lo que le transmitirá a su hermano, una vez se decida a decirle la verdad, quizá sólo sea su tristeza—. No dormí bien. Pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasará.

—No lo creo —hay contadas ocasiones en que Haruto se pone testaruto y ésta es una de ellas. Todavía no entiende del todo qué está pasando, pero sabe que hay algo más y como también ha heredado la sobre preocupación de su hermano mayor, no tarda en cruzarse de brazos y lanzarle una mirada que, si no estuviese cargada de desafío, quizá podría pasar por adorable—. Algo sucede nii-san. Y quiero saber qué es. Estás triste... Y todo el mundo parece extraño.

—Vamos a desayunar y te lo diré —¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer? Con un suspiro, ambos se acercaron a la barra, donde los empleados hacían fila para obtener un poco del estofado del día. Mientras esperaban y les servían, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pero en cuanto se instalaron en una mesa, en el fondo del comedor y protegidos de las miradas de todos (¿Qué veían? se preguntaba Kaito), el rubio lo soltó así sin más—. Chris se ha ido.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere el pequeño, que aunque sigue comiendo su arroz, parece alarmado. Ahora entiende la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano, aunque sólo en parte. ¿No es posible verlo más? ¿Algo le sucedió?

_Me gustaría saberlo_, piensa Kaito, pero no puede decirlo.

—Chris está buscando a su padre —eso es lo que se ha dicho toda la noche, antes de caer rendido presa de la fiebre. Tiene que ser eso, aunque no explique su última mirada de odio.

—¿Y no podemos ponernos en contacto con él? —el asunto le parece cada vez más extraño y a la vez comprensible, lo que le confunde. ¿Está su hermano ocultándole algo? Y si es así, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Nadie sabe a dónde fue —esa es la verdad, puede verlo en sus facciones, que luchan por permanecer serenas, pero que se deforman de cuando en cuando, como si estuviese luchando con un gran dolor—. Sólo sabemos que fue en busca de su padre. Por eso no hay que preocuparnos por él —dice Kaito y en realidad trata de convencerse a sí mismo—. Algún día lo veremos de nuevo. E iremos con él y sus hermanos, tal como prometimos.

Sus palabras suenan como mentiras, son mentiras y él, ambos lo saben. Pero ninguno de los dos trata de negarlas, en su lugar, Haruto estira su mano hasta tocar la de Kaito, que apenas y ha removido su cuenco de arroz, para brindarle cierto consuelo. Y Kaito piensa, mientras sonríe, que al menos lo tiene a él.

.

_Quizá fui demasiado duro_, esas palabras lo atormentan desde hace unos días, posiblemente desde el mismo momento en que vio a Kaito en el suelo, observándolo con ojos dilatados, en la ilusión de que estaban llenos de lágrimas. _Quizá debí explicarle por qué. Debí decirle que no era su culpa_, pero ya es demasiado tarde y es precisamente eso lo que lo pone ansioso, un tanto irritable y triste. Por supuesto, la perspectiva de su nuevo padre no ayuda, ni mucho menos sus palabras, siempre tan llenas de rencor.

—Chris, ¿todavía estás pensando en los Tenjo? —la voz de su padre es suave y malévola, Chris no duda que de alguna manera pueda leer sus pensamientos, que son transparentes en su rostro siempre sereno.

—No, padre —responde inmediatamente. Tienen muchas cosas qué hacer, restaurar su antigua casa, encontrar un apartamento nuevo al cual moverse para llevar a cabo sus planes, empezar las investigaciones, planear contraataques, buscar a sus hermanos menores. No hay tiempo para Kaito y Haruto, o al menos no debería de haber.

—Pues no te olvides de ellos —ríe el niño, sorprendiéndolo—. Necesitaremos sus datos si queremos vengarnos de Faker. Primero los destruiremos a ellos y luego a él. Poco a poco, de manera inesperada, como él hizo conmigo. ¿O tienes algo que objetar?

—No, padre.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te llevabas bien con sus hijos? —hay una segunda intención en sus palabras que hace a Chris preguntarse cuánto sabe su padre y si lo que sabe puede considerarlo como traición hacia él. Pero responde de todas maneras, porque aún se siente burlado por Faker y porque la familia es primero. Kaito es fuerte y lo superará.

—Lo era. Eso podría ser útil, ¿no es así?

Tron sonríe ante la respuesta inesperada pero complaciente. Si hubo algo entre ellos y Chris, si alguna vez los consideró su familia, sabe que todo eso se ha terminado. La familia (la verdadera) es primero y lo demás, sólo son recuerdos.


	8. Te olvidaré

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Te...  
**Tema: **08. Te olvidaré.

* * *

Haruto no es el único que se da cuenta del súbito cambio que opera en su hermano, transformándolo con velocidad alarmante de un muchacho un tanto callado a alguien más frío y serio, ilegible tras sus ojos azules como témpanos de hielo. Faker también puede verlo, aunque al contrario que el menor de sus hijos, lo atribuye a algo bueno, a la madurez y energía que necesita Kaito para llevar a cabo la tarea que no tardará en encomendarle, la búsqueda de los Numbers, la completación de la Sphere Field. Faker incluso piensa que ya era hora de que Kaito madurara y no le intimidan de ninguna manera los ojos de su hijo, que casi siempre que se posan en él, tienen cierto instinto asesino. Pero a Haruto sí le preocupa, por mucho que Kaito sea todo sonrisas frente a él, teme porque sabe que no tardará en dejarlo solo, pues su enfermedad ha empeorado y su padre no tardará en llevárselo y entonces, ¿quién estará ahí para cuidar a su hermano, ahora que Chris se ha ido?

Lo que Haruto no sabe, es que una persona más se ha dado cuenta del cambio de Kaito, si excluimos a los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, que sólo ven a un muchachito más hostil pero que no se preocupan por lo que hay en el fondo. La otra persona es Droite, una de los tantos sujetos experimentales de la Sphere Field, escogida directamente por Faker para trabajar junto con su hermano y otro chico llamado Gauche.

Droite, por supuesto, no ha puesto los ojos en Kaito nada más llegar a ese horrible lugar. Sus primeros pensamientos estaban llenos de ideas de escape, miedo y furia y no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que sus ojos se posaron en el hijo mayor de Faker, un año menor que ella. Lo había visto muchas veces junto con Christopher Arclight, un joven prodigio que seguramente no sabía en donde estaba metido; otras tantas con su hermano, entre risas y travesuras y muy pocas con su padre, al que al parecer, aborrecía tanto como ella. Para Droite, ese chico de papá, no era más que otro compañero de trabajo al que veía escabullirse con Chris Arclight y jugar con su hermano, no era más que otro opresor en ese horrible lugar, otro hombre mudo y ajeno a lo que todos los niños como ella, sufrían nada más llegar a ese lugar.

Se fijó verdaderamente en él cuando Christopher Arclight se marchó, dejando un lugar vacío a su lado. Kaito sufrió un cambio drástico conforme los días se fueron sucediendo, se volvió taciturno, grosero, imparable en sus duelos, que antes de Chris apenas y eran mediocres. La proporción de sonrisas que solía dedicar decreció considerablemente y sus ojos se llenaron de una extraña melancolía, del hábito de buscar en el horizonte una respuesta que nunca acababa de encontrar.

Se hizo más alto, también. Más atlético, menos dudoso. Sólo con su hermano su semblante cambiaba, pero no demasiado, pues aún se podía encontrar el dolor en sus facciones afiladas, en la manera en la que temblaban sus puños y sus labios, aunque también podría ser de ira. Droite se fijó en él en ese preciso momento, en el peor momento, quizá y descubrió que él también era un prisionero en las manos de su padre, que de alguna manera compartían el mismo destino de sufrir. Y sin saberlo, comenzó a extrañar sus sonrisas, dedicadas a Chris Arclight cuando se marchaban del entrenamiento, sus charlas, animosas, como ecos en los pasillos de los laboratorios, la sincera mirada de ternura en su ojos al posarlos en su hermano.

Heartland los había hecho fuertes, pero él tenía un punto quebradizo que sin duda ella podía ver. Que era como una llamada de ayuda en medio del caos de su vida, con un hermano cada vez más enfermo y un padre ausente, casi tiránico, del cual debía cuidarse en lugar de que éste lo cuidara a él.

—No te preocupes por mí —le había dicho el joven, cuando la salvó en un duelo triple de las máquinas de su padre, que no tenían piedad con principantes como ellos—. Si te preocupas por mí, te perderás a ti misma.

La había dejado con la mano estirada hacia él, tratando de buscar algo qué decir, un vínculo que formar, pues ambos pasaban por las mismas cosas, pero él la había desechado y sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, molestándola, tratando de convencerla de que él tenía razón.

_¿Por qué dice eso?_, se preguntaba la joven todas las noches, después de largas sesiones de entrenamiento que la dejaban molida. _¿A quién perdió él? ¿Por quién se preocupaba, que se perdió a sí mismo?_, Haruto debe ser la respuesta, de un modo u otro, pues todos lo han visto deteriorarse y junto con él, la alegría de su hermano.

Haruto debe ser el motor de todo, el punto quebradizo en la armadura con la cual se protege Kaito. Pero no está solo, aunque no pueda decírselo, aunque al principio haya empezado más como una obligación. Y a Haruto le agradaría escucharla. No está solo, porque Droite ha decidido cuidarlo.

.

—Si te preocupas por mí, te perderás a ti misma —la imagen de Chris atraviesa su mente como un cometa, apenas una visión borrosa, ya que su memoria lo traiciona y lo ha convertido en un fantasma, una escalofriante prueba de lo perecedero del amor.

No todo son pérdidas, por supuesto. Chris le ha enseñado a tener duelos, le ha enseñado a confiar, aunque su confianza haya sido traicionada. Le ha enseñado a dudar, también. Le ha hecho perderse a sí mismo, para volverse a encontrar, no ya como el muchachito de casa, incompetente para todo salvo para hacer reír a su hermano, sino como un Cazador de Numbers, un maestro estratega, un pensador.

Habían quedado muchas piezas de sí mismo tras su partida, diseminadas por el suelo sin ningún concierto, pero él las ha juntado con el pasar de los días, de los meses, que no tardarán en convertirse en años. Y aunque Chris se ha ido, dos cosas quedan de él.

Sus enseñanzas y la promesa que se ha hecho Kaito, misma que reza:_ te olvidaré._ Y muy en el fondo, escondida incluso para él, la resolución de no volver a confiar en nadie, salvo en sí mismo y en Haruto.

**FIN.**


	9. Extra

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **05. Sol.

* * *

Aplazarlo más sería una tontería. Aún si lograra hacerlo, los sentimientos seguirían ahí, removiéndose como culebras en su estómago, robándose su sueño por las noches y su quietud por las mañanas, donde la perspectiva de volverlo a ver, sumado a su inexperiencia y juventud, quizá lo tendrían dando unas cuantas vueltas en la cama. No puede aplazarlo más, aunque quizá trataría de hacerlo, si su mente no estuviese molestándolo con la idea de que no es más que un cobarde.

Así pues, esa mañana Kaito se levanta con una resolución en mente, misma que se va deteriorando conforme el día pasa, siguiendo la trayectoria del sol por el cielo. Preguntas absurdas rondan por su mente, la atraviesan como si fueran cometas en una lluvia de media tarde, en la quietud de esa parte de Heartland. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Por qué decírselo? ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Y si obtenía un no?

Sumergido en este mar de cuestiones, Kaito apenas se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor y Haruto lo deja en paz en cuanto nota que está distraido, tanto que apenas prueba su comida en ambas ocasiones, desayuno y cena. Cuando por fin se encuentra con Chris, es en los campos de duelo y la ocasión no tiene nada de especial, como no cesa de decirse. Es un duelo que no tiene nada de diferente a muchos otros, aunque quizá la mano de Kaito tiembla un poco más cuando roba una carta, aunque quizá sus estrategias parecen un poco más despistadas que de costumbre.

—Ese ha sido un buen duelo, Kaito —sonríe Chris cuando le tiende la mano, para un amistoso apretón, que tarda unos segundos en suceder—. Has mejorado bastante. Aunque ten cuidado con los gestos que haces, sueles delatarte cuando pones una trampa, pues deslizas los ojos hacia la derecha.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dice Kaito y no añade nada más, pues por los altavoces les indican que abandonen el campo de duelo, ya que otra pareja viene detrás de ellos para seguir con las pruebas.

Chris también puede ver que su pupilo está un poco distraido, pero no se lo reprocha ni hace amago de mencionárselo, sino que enfila con toda tranquilidad hacia la salida, sonriendo en secreto al verlo así, se podría decir que hasta un poco temeroso. Kaito le dirá lo que tenga que decir cuando esté preparado y no antes, Chris puede esperar.

Sin embargo, la espera no es demasiado larga y nada más salir al pasillo, Chris se encuentra con que Kaito está listo para decirle algo muy importante, a juzgar por sus ojos y por la manera en que lo ha detenido, sujetándolo de la manga de su bata blanca de laboratorio.

—Chris... —Kaito es valiente, aunque a veces no lo sepa. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Chris puede ver por un instante al hombre en el que se convertirá en un futuro, práctico y serio, dispuesto a asumir toda clase de riesgos y tareas complicadas—. Chris, me gustas —no añade nada más, como "no importa si yo a ti no" o "no tienes que responderme", sino que se queda callado, todavía sujetando la manga del otro, que se ha dado la vuelta para mirarlo con seriedad.

—Y tú a mí, Kaito —tampoco hay necesidad de aclarar a qué se refiere o a tocar temas absurdos como la diferencia de edades, de posiciones o lo que dirán los demás. Ambos se sonríen en el silencio, en la quietud de esas paredes que para otros pueden parecer claustrofóbicas, en el ocaso, la puesta de sol, que nadie en el edificio puede observar pero que se desarrolla de manera hermosa afuera, dejando paso a una gentil oscuridad.

Luego, como si no hubieran discutido un asunto de vital importancia, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el comedor, donde Chris planea tomar una cena atrasada mientras Kaito le espera, charlando con total naturalidad. En principio, nada parece haber cambiado y ni siquiera Haruto se da cuenta de ello, hasta varias semanas después.

Y es que lo mantienen todo en secreto, un secreto no planeado, casual. Y aunque después de eso viene el primer beso, el tomarse de las manos y el compartir más, nadie más que ellos lo sabe. El mundo no necesita enterarse. Ni Faker tampoco.


	10. Extra 2

**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **06. Viento.

* * *

Aunque finge no darse cuenta, Chris lleva ya un largo rato sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Kaito sobre él, más expecíficamente sobre su cabello, que ha olvidado trenzar esa mañana y que ahora vuela libre al viento de las últimas horas de la tarde, mientras ambos observan el ocaso sentados en el techo de los laboratorios. Llevan muy pocos días saliendo y sabe que éste es un factor importante para la súbita timidez de su acompañante, quien sin duda siente mucha curiosidad por su cabello, más largo cada vez.

—¿Quieres tocarlo? —pregunta, cuando ya no puede fingir más que está ocupando tomando una rápida cena, consistente de comida rápida y un poco fría. Kaito, que está a su lado, se sobresalta al escucharlo y un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas, al cual Chris responde con una sonrisa, pues justo como Kaito está pensando en esos momentos, puede leerlo a la perfección.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquiere y desvía su mirada hacia el horizonte, donde el color prevaleciente ahora es el púrpura y las luces de Heartland, las únicas estrellas en el horizonte.

—A mi cabello —responde Chris con calma, recogiéndolo con una mano para mostrárselo—. He notado que te da curiosidad.

—Sí, bueno... —Kaito observa los mechones de cabello, las finas hebras que parecen brillar con luz propia con el tono plateado de la luna. Ya que ha llegado a ello, tiene que admitir que sí, le da mucha curiosidad—. ¿Me dejas trenzarlo? —hay otra afirmación implícita en sus palabras, pero ninguno de los dos hace mención de ella. Quiero saber cómo se siente, es lo que en realidad Kaito quiere decir, pero es muy orgulloso para hacerlo.

—Claro —sonríe Chris, que ha jugado con sus hermanos a ello en más de una ocasión, con resultados desde catastróficos hasta divertidos. Está acostumbrado a que a la gente le de curiosidad su cabello y a que también hagan preguntas sobre él—. Espero que seas mejor que Mihael y Thomas, sin embargo —Chris se echa el cabello a la espalda con un movimiento fluido, resultante de años de práctica con sus hermanitos, a quienes no podía pagarles de vuelta, pues su cabello era demasiado pequeño para ser trenzado.

—Ya verás —es la última afirmación de Kaito, antes de levantarse para posicionarse detrás suyo, de pie detrás de la banca que hasta pocos segundos antes compartían. A pesar de lo que ha dicho, sus dedos vacilan sólo unos segundos antes de ponerse a trabajar y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña exclamación cuando por fin toma entre sus dedos las hebras de cabello. Es suave, quizás un poco más que eso. Parece resbalar entre sus dedos si no lo sujeta con fuerza y es muy maleable, tanto que para alguien inexperto como él, incluso hasta resulta fácil hacer una trenza.

Chris no puede dejar de sonreír mientras siente cómo Kaito trabaja detrás suyo, sus manos deslizándose desde su cabeza con movimientos suaves hasta su nuca. Tiene que admitir que le causa escalofríos y también tiene que admitir que esto puede deberse al cambio en su relación. Si fuesen Mihael y Thomas, quizás estaría convertido en un mar de risitas, pues las manos de sus hermanos son pequeñas y un poco torpes y estarían tocando de un lado a otro, de modo desordenado. Pero Kaito es diferente —así como lo que siente por él es diferente—, hay cierta reverencia en sus toques, cierto respeto e incluso ternura. Lo hace con calma, disfrutando el momento.

—¿Qué tal va el trabajo por allí? —pregunta el mayor de los Arclight, tratando de ignorar los nuevos escalofríos que le recorren el cuerpo, dejándolo súbitamente muy sensible al tacto.

—Hmmm —las manos de Kaito se detienen durante unos instantes y Chris puede imaginarlo estudiando detenidamente lo que ha hecho, con mirada crítica—. Creo que va bien —afirma, acercándose a él tanto que logra sobresaltarlo.

—Muy bien —dice Chris, sonriendo como para indicar que no ha pasado nada—. Más vale que sea así o si no, tendrás entrenamiento especial de duelo.

Chris ya no escucha lo que Kaito responde, aunque por su tono parece algo similar a una queja, su mente está sumida en cavilaciones más importantes, como el que no fue una buena idea el dejar a Kaito trenzar su cabello, pues ha despertado cosas desconocidas incluso para él y en que, además, parece que la tortura nunca va a terminar. ¿Lo peor de todo? Es que a él no le importa. No en realidad.


End file.
